Concave Triangle
by TheCuriousDreamer
Summary: Who ever said High school was easy? Nepeta's torn between returning her affections for the one she loves and staying with her moirail. Is it selfish for wanting to fall in love or wanting to keep your moirail from falling in love? An Humanstuck AU.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I feel sick. I feel empty. I thought everything was going well until Karkitty said:

CG:CAN WE NOT MAKE CONTACT FOR A WHILE?

I can honestly say I "died a little inside." But…he has been feeling bad lately.

It all started two weeks ago, when Eridan asked me to the dance. Karkitty was away on a business trip with his father. Before he left, he said we were supposed to go together to the dance as friends…but I forgot. How could I say no to Eridan though? Karkitty knows I have a crush on Eridan…

But I guess it _was _my fault that Karkitty got sad. I mean I did say I was going to go with him…

He got depressed and kept telling me all these very depressing things before admitting that he was jealous. I was truly shocked when he told me that. I couldn't, and still can't, understand why. It hadn't been a week since he told me that I was his bestest friend; someone he considered a moirail.

So why was he jealous? I couldn't stay with him forever. Eventually I'd find a matepsrit and be with them.

Yet…why do I feel guilty? Why do I feel bad that I'm falling in love and leaving Karkitty behind? Wasn't this inevitable? It isn't like I'm leaving him for good! I'd still want to hang out with him every now and then. But…I feel sad…when I think that we will part ways.

Today I did as he said; I didn't talk to him, I didn't go to him like I usually would every morning, I didn't acknowledge him−Well, except when he sneezed. Instead I went with Feferi and Eridan. I was happy to see them…but I felt sick to my stomach. I felt empty…even if I was with Eridan. Karkitty was close by...but he felt so far away. Terezi wouldn't talk to me either. I wonder if she was upset at me again. She should be. I made Karkitty sad after all…


	2. Stress 1

Stress 1

**Saturday at the Dance**

"HEY! THAT'S TER'S SEAT!" Karkat yelled, slamming his plate on the table.

Eridan and I had come just a tad late to the dance because I had forgotten the boutonniere back at my house, "I-I'm sorry but Gamzee was sitting in my seat."

Terezi grabbed her stuff and took a seat next to Tavros.

I fumbled with my own stuff. Gamzee had gone back to his own table, "Terezi, do you want me to move over a seat? If you want I -" I started.

"It doesn't matter, it would take too much time," she retorted coldly.

I flinched at her tone, my heart feeling heavy, _I was only trying to help…_ I picked at my food, not feeling hungry anymore. Eridan was trying to have a conversation with Karkat when I tugged at his sleeve, "Don't talk to him right now. You're only irritating them ." I indicated to Karkat and Terezi with my eyes.

"Oh…," realization dawned on his face,

The music was blaring in the background, but the table was so quiet and tense it was as if the silence was starting to drown out the sounds.

I felt my phone buzz in my hand. It was Tavros:

AT: uHHH,,, ARE YOU OK?

AC: :33 not really…

AT: i KNOW YOU'RE GETTING HEAT FROM KARKAT AND TEREZI, BUT IT SHOULD WEAR OFF

AT: i THINK

AC: :33 This is all my fault

AT: nO IT'S NOT!

AC: :33 It's just…it hurts to be hated by people I consider my friends.

AT: iT'LL BE ALRIGHT, I'M SURE.

"I'm done…," I said, placing the napkin on the table even though I hardly touched my food.

"Let's go take pictures now so we don't have to worry about them later," Eridan said as he grabbed my hand.

"Ok…"

I glanced back one time to Karkat and Terezi. As we waited in the line, I allowed Eridan to distract me. Don't get me wrong, I was bummed out that they were ignoring me but I didn't want to drown in those emotions. I didn't want to ruin this night for Eridan because of me either. It seems like that's the only thing I'm good at these days.


	3. Stress 2

Stress 2

**Monday After Dance**

I entered class quietly, not making any contact with Terezi. I didn't want to upset her further so I stayed quiet. I was so worried and stressed that I couldn't draw nor write. I only kept thinking back to the dance. Reluctantly I thought of the good and the bad. But mostly the good, selfish me. Terezi refuses to acknowledge my presence. Karkat has probably been talking to her again…

I sighed, _What should I do?_ This was all my fault. If I hadn't forgotten my promise, Karkitty would still trust me and this entire mess wouldn't have happened. Now Karkitty's depressed and practically suicidal. He's jealous and he feels guilty and mad about it. Because of that he's depressed and keeps saying how he doesn't want to live anymore and that there's no point in living. If only he knew how terrified, sad, and alone I would feel without him, especially if he killed himself because of me. He said he wants to let me go…but I don't want that. Does that make me selfish? What can I do? I only want to keep him as my moirail but I'm apparently hurting him by being so…he told me. Yet he said he can't bear to let me go. So…why do I feel that I should get away? Is it because I think he'll do something extreme if I stay longer? I wish I didn't exist so this entire mess wouldn't have happened. I've been told that I've changed lives, but it's only been two people who told me so surely my disappearance wouldn't be missed. It might have been better if it were me who died and not Equius when we were younger. Maybe he could have made a difference as well.


	4. Stress 3

Stress 3

**Return from Park**

It was early morning when I woke up in the bus. We were coming back from a field tri

I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. Although it's been obvious, Eridan just admitted to liking me. Like really admitting it in a sort of straightforward way. Sure he sent me a Sonnet or two before via txt basically telling me he liked me (although "me" was always referred to as "her"), but this one was different. When I finished reading it, he leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like you."

I leaned into his neck and purred ,"You're pretty cool too." I wasn't too expressive because…well…I don't really know how. But I guess I should confess as well? But how? I'm so scared I might say something that he'll take in the wrong way. I pulled out my phone and started typing, making sure he couldn't see.

_'For three years I have liked you. I think you're pretty cool, talented, handsome, and everything I could ask for in a guy. You have no idea how excited I was when you started talking to me. Back then, I was content with being just your friend because I never had a chance as being seen something more. I slowly let my feelings subside since I though _"It'll never happen." _Especially when I found out you were dating Feferi, you guys looked so perfect for each other. You had a lot in common so I decided to just be your friend, not that I expected something more or anything. To me, you were that far away crush, like a celebrity crush. You like them even if you know you'll never be together. But when you told me how you felt, or when you asked me to the dance, I was really really happy. I might not have shown it properly, but I really was stoked. Confused, but stoked."_

I proofread it and saved it. I wasn't ready to give it to him at the moment. For now, I'll just let myself indulge in the sheer bliss of having been confessed to. I leaned back to rest my head against Eridan's shoulder and he laid his head on top of mine. I don't know how long this feeling would last, but I secretly wished it would never end.


End file.
